Addie Taylor
Addie is a main character in bloodlines. She is a Human. She is 13 years old. Early Life Addie was born has Addilynn Victoria Taylor to Laura & Ryan Taylor in January 2006. She is the 3rd biological child of Laura & Ryan. Addie grow up close to her older sister Lily being only two years younger than her. She never knew Lily was adopted. In 2016 when Addie was 10 her & Gracie wanted to play with Lily & her friends Emma & Lexi but the girls tell them to get lost. In May 2019 her parents were killed & her sister Lily was attack by a "Wolf" actually being Enzo a Vampire. Her adopted brother Nate saves Lily's life. In August 2019 Skye became they legal guardian. Throughout The Series Season 1 We first see Addie in the Pilot. She is having breakfast with her sisters & brother. Addie tell Skye she burned the pancakes. Carson than drive her & her older sister Lily Taylor to school. The next night Addie goes to a high school party which Lexi Stein. Lexi invited her to the party to pissed off Lily because Lexi likes Elijah who clearly likes Lily. Addie also went to protect Lily from Elijah. After Addie tells Lily she is there to protect her Lily gets angry at her and yelled at her making her upset. Later at the party Addie founds Kaylan on the street and she scream. Everyone runs out of the house. Later that night at the Taylor's House Lily apogise to Addie and Addie tells her she thinks something strange is going on in Rosenfield. In Season 1 Episode 2 ''Addie ''comes into the kitchen for breakfast with Carson, Lily & Gracie and Addie notices that Nate has return from New York City. Addie is not has angry for Nate leaving as Lily, Carson & Skye. Later that day Hadley Williams & her brother Finn Williams notice Addie alone at the pool table. They than notice when Addie walk up to Nate Morgan & Enzo Whitmore. She ask Nate for money for lunch. Nate give her $20 than she went back to the pool table. Attitude Towards Vampires As of the Pilot she doesn't know about Vampires yet. Attitude Towards Humans She cares deeply for her family & friends. Personality She is very protective of her siblings, kind & loyal. She is a bookworm & a very talented singer. Physical Appearance She is 5'4". She has Brown long hair & brown eyes, Powers & Abilities She has the normal abilities that a Human has. Weaknesses She has the normal weaknesses that a Human has. Relationships * Lildie (Lily & Addie) (Sisters) * The Taylor Family (Family) * Addinn (Addie & Finn) (Romances) Appearance Name * Addilynn is a French name. It means noble and kind. * Addie is a English name. It means noble and kind. * Victoria is a Latin name. It means victory. * Taylor is a British surname. It means Tailor. Trivia Quotes Gallery